A fuego lento
by L3X
Summary: Había pasado tiempo ya, desde que le había confesado mi amor a ese rubio que aún hacía latir mi corazón desbocado, que aún me quitaba la respiración cada vez que lo veía; que incluso hoy frente a él, su sola presencia, me dificultaba el habla… Ahora él era el Hokage y yo solamente alguien más. Ahora frente a él… yo decidía seguir... (Naruto X Hinata)


**Hola!**_!, aquí con un nuevo fic... emmm que diré de este fue dificilísimoooooooo, el final emm no sé mi vena cursi me ganó jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste y Inuka7 si no te gusta me daré un tiro... jajaja. _

**Advertencias:** Ninguna creo

...

Naruto X Hinata

...

**Disclaimer: **los personajes usados en este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

* * *

><p>A Fuego Lento<p>

**.**

**.**

Es difícil dejarlo ir.

Suavemente suelto tus manos.

Si te vas ¿dónde reposaré mi cabeza?

Es difícil respirar...

cuando veo tu silueta en todas partes.

Tú estás cazándome…

Y yo tal vez huyendo.

¿Estoy lista para ello?

.

.

Había pasado tiempo ya, desde que le había confesado mi amor a ese rubio que aún hacía latir mi corazón desbocado, que aún me quitaba la respiración cada vez que lo veía; que incluso hoy frente a él, su sola presencia, me dificultaba el habla… Ahora él era el Hokage y yo solamente alguien más, alguien más que justo ahora interrumpía su trabajo. Ahora frente a él… yo decidía seguir adelante, seguir caminando y salir del agujero. Ya había tocado fondo, esto era lo más lógico… no podía seguir quieta mirando como él se alejaba mientras yo seguía en el mismo lugar.

—Quiero que me permitas entrar en el escuadrón ANBU —articulé con firmeza viendo sus azules ojos asombrarse ante mis palabras. Lo siento, no puedo seguir esperando.

—¿Eso es lo que deseas realmente? —preguntó Naruto mirándome seriamente.

—No, lo que quiero es tu respuesta pero me he cansado de esperar. Tú has avanzado mientras yo… Sí, es lo que quiero —dije con la certeza de que él sabía que yo esperaba su respuesta, que mis ojos gritaban mis pensamientos, que yo deseaba que dejara de verme como una persona más en la aldea, que me viera como yo lo veía a él. No puedo quedarme quieta esperando…

—Está bien —pronunció el Uzumaki bajando la mirada y moviendo suavemente con los dedos unos papeles que había en su escritorio.

**.**

La decisión ha sido tomada

No puedo hacer más.

No puedo esperar más por ti.

El tiempo se agota y tú te alejas.

**.**

Salir de la oficina fue lo más duro que he hecho durante todos estos años. Dejar atrás al que había sido el amor de mi vida fue tan difícil y doloroso que sentí como mi corazón se rompía suave y lentamente provocando un dolor casi letal. La puerta se cerró tras de mi y al hacer clic una lágrima recorrió por mi rostro. Adiós Naruto-kun…

**.**

He construido mi camino junto a ti hasta ahora.

Es tiempo de ir por rumbos separados.

Ya no seremos nosotros.

Ahora somos simplemente tu y yo.

Ambos cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

Ambos separados.

Avanzamos.

.

El atardecer cubre de naranja el cielo, así como a mi rostro lo cubre ahora una máscara que simboliza un conejo. La sangre mancha mis manos una vez más, mi mirada fría observa el cadáver que ahora yace en el suelo.

—Misión terminada —musitó mientras veo a un compañero recopilando datos rápidamente.

—Debemos llevar el informe —dice una vez ha terminado su trabajo. Asiento levemente y cuando él sale del lugar dejo caer una cerilla en medio de los papeles, los cuales empiezan a arder rápidamente. Veo como el fuego se extiende… Desde un techo cercano observo como la pequeña posada se consume hasta quedar en cenizas. Igual que mi pasado, enterrado en el olvido.

—Vamos —pronuncian mis labios y junto al equipo entero emprendemos el regreso a la aldea.

**.**

Entierra tus sentimientos.

Mátalos, está prohibido tenerlos.

Ahora eres una máquina de matar.

Sólo vives para cumplir esa meta.

Lo demás no importa.

Ya no tienes familia, ni amigos.

Y si los tenías. Olvídalos.

Tu corazón es sólo un músculo.

Tu cuerpo una herramienta.

Tus pensamientos ya no te pertenecen.

Elimina todo ello que te vuelve débil:

Amor…

**.**

—Sí, lord Hokage, esa es toda la información… todas las pistas nos llevan a un sólo sitio —pronuncian mis labios mientras mis ojos ven al rubio hacer su trabajo sin regresar a verme.

—Está bien, pueden retirarse —articuló el rubio mientras estampaba un sello en uno de los documentos—. Hinata debemos hablar.

**.**

Un suceso…

**.**

—Estarás a cargo de mi guardia personal —articuló el rubio cuando los demás miembros del equipo se hubieron retirado. Regresé a verlo y agradecí tener puesta la máscara aún, la sorpresa de su decisión en mi rostro me hubiera delatado.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta salió de mis labios automáticamente. Sus ojos lo delataron, la misión era demasiado peligrosa. Apreté los puños—. Me crees débil.

—No, esa no es la razón —su respuesta fue rápida—, te quedarás aquí. —La orden no admitía réplicas, tragué grueso y me quité la máscara, quería verlo directamente a los ojos y que él viera los míos.

**.**

Cayendo bajo

**.**

—Sabes que no me quedaré, sabes muy bien que me han pasado peores cosas que la muerte… Naruto yo...

—No permitiré que vayas. Eso es todo —el azul de sus ojos arde al pronunciar tales palabras y decidida me acerco a él.

**.**

Ardamos juntos

**.**

—No puedes detenerme —articulé desafiante con mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Nada me hará retroceder, ahora puedo mirarte a los ojos sin titubear.

**.**

Veo fuego...

Veo fuego quemando los árboles.

Veo fuego pintando todo de rojo.

Veo fuego consumiéndolo todo.

Veo fuego en mi interior.

Sólo espero que me recuerdes.

**.**

—Está gravemente herida —pronuncia una chica de cabello rosa—, haré lo posible por salvarla pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Naruto sabes que si ella no hubiese estado con su equipo todo ellos estarían muertos. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Deberías hacer algo, sabes que ella sigue esperando tu respuesta, sólo que ahora lo oculta de una mejor manera. Deja de ser tan idiota…

**.**

Gritos, muerte y sangre.

Veo fuego vaciando almas.

**.**

—¿Dónde?, ¿quién…?, sólo quisiera poder avanzar… Naruto…

**.**

Si esto va a terminar en fuego

Ven, ardamos juntos.

Si vamos a morir esta noche

Ven, muramos juntos.

**.**

—Está despertando —dijo una emocionada chica de cabello castaño y ojos perlas.

—Hanabi, dale espacio a tu hermana —articuló Hiashi mirando a su primogénita abrir los ojos.

Sakura rápidamente empezó a revisar a la morena que yacía lánguida en la camilla de hospital, se veía muy mal herida, a pesar de la semana que había pasado inconsciente. Su cuerpo había recibido una gran cantidad de quemaduras que Sakura había tenido que tratar, incluso Ino había ayudado en la mayor parte de la reconstrucción del tejido de su rostro, por lo cual este lucía casi normal, sólo con una leve cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo aún estaba muy delicado.

**.**

Emoción, ruido… alegría.

Deseo descansar...

**.**

—Estás despierta —susurró esa voz que tanto conocía y regresé a ver a la persona que era dueña de ella, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y enfoqué mi mirada en sus ojos azules.

—Hola —musité, me sentía tan cansada que volví a cerrar los ojos y lo oí acercarse y sentarse en una silla que había a un lado de la camilla en la que estaba.

**.**

Silencio.

**.**

—Te amo —repitió la misma voz haciéndome abrir los ojos mientras lo sentía apoyar su frente en mi brazo izquierdo.

**.**

Esperanza.

**.**

—Tardaste mucho tiempo en decirlo… —respondí con una sonrisa acariciando su cabellera.

También te amo.

* * *

><p>Ha sido una ardua tarea decidirme qué escribir y vaya que los pedidos eran no lo sé... no muy de mi estilo.<p>

_Asdfghjkl, ha sido extraño escribirlo, no escribo mucho naruhina pero los imaginaba ya de unos 25 años y trataba de imaginar una Hinata más fuerte al ser ANBU y al ya tener esa edad, a un Naruto mucho más centrado pero aún así cabezota y trataba de sacarme de la cabeza el final del manga. Porque eso dificultaba mi imaginación. A la final he terminado dejándolos juntos, aunque pensé en matar a Hinata muchas veces, pero no sé no me convencía. _

**Inuka7 en verdad espero que te guste el fic. Y que hayas tenido una muy linda navidad.**

No le quité el espíritu de amor por esa razón creo que en estas fechas si hay algo importante es ese sentimiento.

De nuevo Feliz Navidad.

Con mucho cariño Lex.


End file.
